Good Morning
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Angel and Collins get intimate.


_A/N: I actually considered giving this fic a "T" rating...then I looked it over when I was checking for errors and I was like "No fucking way..."_

_I really don't know what genre to classify this as. Okay, romance is a given because it's a smut. I started off wanting to make this funny, but then I began feeling all weepy towards the end...even though I had no intention of making this a serious fic._

_Damn hormones..._

Much like a dog, Collins' ears perked up when he heard the sound of his lover shifting in the bed.

He grinned. He had been lying awake for at least an hour...just _waiting_ for this moment.

Immediately, he rolled over to face a very groggy Angel.

"Good morning, Ang. Ya sleep well??"

Rubbing his eyes, Angel gave him a tiny smile.

"I sure did, honey. Thank you for asking." The Latino croaked. Then, he smothered the cutest little yawn behind his hand.

_Awwww!_

Noticing that Collins was staring at him rather intensely, Angel blinked, giggling nervously.

"Um..._why_ are you looking at me like that??"

The professor flashed him a wide grin.

"'Cause you look _irresistible_ with bed head."

Angel giggled again, his cheeks turning a light pink color.

"Thank you, baby..."

"You're welcome, Ang..." Collins muttered. Without warning, he moved in closer, slipping his hand down Angel's sweatpants. Eyes widening, Angel gasped in shock, his whole body going rigid.

"Honey?? What are you..._ohhhh_..." Angel groaned loudly as Collins wrapped his hand firmly around his cock.

"What does it look like, Angelcake?" Collins smiled, giving him a gentle and quick kiss on the forehead.

Angel swallowed hard, managing a small grin.

"You never stop, do you...?"

"Nope." Collins grinned even harder. He began to slowly drag his fist up and down along Angel's shaft , the natural lubrication already making things slippery and smooth.

Angel shuddered at the feeling, moaning softly. He let out a quiet, shaky sigh.

Collins pulled on him gently, causing Angel to gasp.

"_Thomas_..." Angel groaned. He started to say more, but Collins cut him off by kissing him.

Angel moaned into his mouth, prompting Collins to pull back, allowing him space to breathe. The professor calmly raised his free hand to gently stroke the side of Angel's face. Meanwhile, he continued to rub and fist Angel.

And he just stared into his eyes.

Angel blinked, taken aback. For some reason, he expected Collins to say something...but the philosopher remained silent. The only sound you could hear in the room was Angel's heavy panting, punctuated by a soft groan here and there.

Well, Angel guessed that this was what they called 'Soul Searching Sex'...

A fine sheen of sweat already beginning to show on his forehead, Angel began to move his hips against the hand of his lover. Almost instinctively, he slipped a hand down Collins' boxers. He relished in the feeling of Collins hardening in his palm.

The teacher grunted both out of pleasure and surprise. Actually, he didn't really expect that...not that he was complaining. After all, Angel's small, graceful hands playing with him and working him expertly was a marvelous feeling.

So marvelous, in fact, that he could feel that hot, tight, and tingly sensation in his groin. He could feel it mounting by the second...

Before he could even utter a word, Angel gave him one last tug. Hard. A yell broke out of Collins and he squeezed his eyes shut, exploding onto Angel's hands.

Angel smirked at the feeling of the warm, sticky semen of his partner.

"Oops..." He giggled innocently, batting his eyelashes for maximum effect.

Collins chuckled hoarsely. "You lil'..."

He _knew_ what was going on. He could tell from the way Angel's soft, brown eyes twinkled with mischief.

This had turned into a little game. A contest.

Who can make their lover come the hardest?

_Oh, Angelcake._ Collins thought to himself, grinning like a shark. _You're on!_

With that, Collins slipped under the covers, disappearing from Angel's sight.

Angel laughed, his face turning bright red. Eager to get his sweet revenge, Collins yanked down Angel's sweatpants...

And then Angel felt his mouth. Hot, wet, and sucking _haaaard. _He was merciless.

"_Collins_..." Angel moaned, grasping his head with both hands.

The Latino yelped at the sensation of teeth scraping against him. He could feel the hands of his lover on his hips, pulling his lower body forward and forcing him deeper down his throat.

"...Oh, _fuck_..." A whimper escaped him. Then he groaned again, feeling Collins' fingers gently massaging his ass.

Angel's mind was whirling. You'd figure it'd be impossible to think about anything while you're having sex...besides the matter at hand, that is.

But that is just not true. Angel's heart pounded with love for Collins, even more than usual.

He also feared the future and wondered who would be the first to go.

_Is it going to be me? I'm scared. Will I just rot in the ground...or is there really a Heaven to go to? Will I make it there?_

He swallowed hard, his throat aching with emotion.

_What if Thomas dies first? I don't think I can cope. I don't think I can live without him..._

Angel knew that their happiness and time together was limited. He knew that they were going to suffer very soon.

It wasn't fair.

As these thoughts passed through Angel's mind, he felt his chest tighten, making it hard to breathe. He could feel his face pucker to cry...

He was glad that Collins could not see this.

Angel's eyes widened suddenly and he shrieked, feeling a finger being inserted inside him...

Collins sucked on his cock even harder, driving him over the edge.

Angel felt the muscles in his groin contract, his hips bucked uncontrollably against Collins' face.

He could feel the tears coming, too. Right with his orgasm.

_I can't stop it..._

His body twisted and jerked, the two sensations completely overwhelming him. A raw, somewhat animalistic wail escaped him as he flooded Collins' mouth.

When the spasms subsided, Angel remained motionless. He tried to suck in quiet, shaky breaths. He tried to calm down.

Those attempts were in vain, of course.

Collins let Angel slip from his mouth as he gently pulled his sweatpants up. He crawled back up to see Angel, poking his head out from under the covers.

He could feel the grin from his face melt away as he took in the sight of his lover.

"Angel? Hey...what's the matter??"

Angel didn't answer him. He couldn't. He shook his head, angrily wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.

Collins snuggled in as close as he could get to his shaking, crying Angel. His fingers closed around Angel's thin wrist, and he gently pulled his hand back so he could see. He leaned in, covering Angel's face with soft, feather light kisses. He could taste the salty, hot tears.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you...?" The professor breathed against his skin.

Angel closed his eyes, leaning his head on his chest.

"No. It's just...I love you. I love you _so_ fucking much..." He tried hard to stop his voice from quavering. He concentrated on the soothing rhythm of Collins' heartbeat.

Collins nodded, kissing Angel's hair. He wrapped both arms around his small frame, holding him close.

"I love you too, Ang."

Angel could feel a fresh wave of tears coming at the mere sound of Collins' voice. He tried to blink them away.

_I can't stop it..._

THE END


End file.
